pvpgnfandomcom-20200214-history
PvPGN
NOTICE: PvPGN Developers Needed Urgently PvPGN Currently needs developers interested in continuing the development of the infamous PvPGN Server, which currently hosts all Blizzard Battle.net games and the Westwood Online games (current SVN). If you are interested, please join #pvpgndev on irc.freenode.net; alternatively you can contact a moderator at the PvPGN Forums. List of immediate goals and initiatives: * Finalize and release 1.99.0-SVN as stable 1.9.0 version of PvPGN ** This includes various bug fixes, mostly with WOL implementation (ladders, ranks, etc) * Begin development on PvPGN 2.0, which will be taking a modular approach as a server. Meaning PvPGN itself will function as the core for the server, and there will be module plugins to support different gaming network protocols. We believe this will allow PvPGN to be a true universal gaming server, capable of great expandability. Welcome to the official Player vs Player Gaming Network Wiki A user-edited manual and development guide for users and developers of the open source PvPGN Server. Administrator's Guide This manual provides in-depth information on how to install and configure your PvPGN Server. If you are new to being a PvPGN Administrator, our Admin Guide will show you how to install and configure your server. If you've installed PvPGN before, you may like to read the latest changelog to see what's new. Finally, for any general questions check the FAQ. Development This section covers all aspects of PvPGN Server development. For those new to development, the FAQ should answer any questions you have. You can then move on to current development or helping out with translation if you wish. You can see the latest developments, expected features for the upcoming releases and the requested features list if you're interested in the current state of the project. If you're already a developer, the Development Documentation is useful. We also have a development community on our IRC channel. 3rd Party Addons The 3rd Party Addons section is where artists, coders, and other plugin/addon developers collaborate on the development of various enhancements. Also, don't forget to check the Admin Resources section below for other enhancement-related resources. The PvPGN Community If you want to learn more, help out writing documentation, or get further server help then check out the following: Helping with the Documentation The PvPGN documentation is stored and edited using this wiki. Feel free to start editing as soon as you feel you can, but read the Manual of Style first, and make any tests in the Sandbox. Visit the Alliance Counsel to discuss any major changes or additions to the documentation, or you can start right in on requests posted in the article requests. Also: *Some articles need smaller changes to satisfy our needs, and there is a list of these. If you don't feel up to writing full articles then this may be a better place to start. *There are also some articles that require more work before they can be called finished, and you can browse them in Expand category. *Finally, there are articles concerning current events, which will become outdated often - why not check that the information in these is still current, if you have a spare moment? Getting Help Do you need futher help that the manual can't provide? Then try our forums, the main source for help and developer's information, or join our IRC channel. Admin Resources''' This is a list of resources you may find useful that are not part of the manual. *Support Tools *Links *Forums *IRC channel